


Been an Awful Good Boy

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Jared Padalecki in Panties, M/M, Older Jared Padalecki, Omega Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen Ackles, Younger Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Jared has a special treat for his alpha.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Been an Awful Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a one-shot connected to another story that I am working on. I don't want to give too much away until I finish the main story but this idea wouldn't leave me alone.

Grumbling under his breath about idiots who didn't know how to properly care for horses Jensen Ackles stalked into the ranch and slammed the door behind him. Taking a deep breath the alpha did his best to calm himself down and to his delight caught the sweet scent of his omega.

"Jared." Jensen purred, his sweet omega always managed to calm him down.

The door to their bedroom opened a sliver just enough for Jared to poke his head out, "Go to the living room and sit on the couch I have a surprise for you." Jared ordered with a wink before shutting the door.

Raising a curious eyebrow Jensen did as he was ordered it wasn't often Jared gave out commands when they weren't boss and employee he didn't count the times they were in bed or wherever they ended up mating, confining themselves to just a bed was boring. Jensen's favourite place will always be the barn where he first had Jared taking his knot after he gave him a blowjob that left him boneless and begging for more.

Making his way to the living room Jensen made himself comfortable on the couch, "I'm waiting."

The sounds of footsteps had him focusing on the door and what his eyes laid on had his mouth dropping open in shock and his eyes filling with lust Jared, his sweet and shy mate was dressed in a sexy Mrs. Claus outfit. 

Jared's long legs were on display as he walked towards Jensen stopping only to put his phone on the coffee table and with a wink he pressed play.

_Santa baby, just slip a Sable under the tree for me  
Been an awful good girl  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

Jensen felt his mouth drying up as Jared began to dance to Eartha Kitt Santa Baby. Jared never failed to surprise him. It was no secret that Jensen had been sexually free before meeting Jared, he would sleep with anyone willing body. 

Then he was sent here to the ranch where he met Jared and knew that he had to have him, Jared had resisted at first since he was being courted by another alpha at the time but eventually, he could not deny the call between the two of them. Jensen had never worked that hard to sleep with someone and before he wouldn't even have tried but that was before Jared. He knew that Jared had been worried that their age would cause issues between the two of them after all why would a young alpha in his prime want an older omega like him?

Jensen had made sure that Jared understood five years was nothing and despite what Jared might think he was very attractive and defiantly had the sex drive to keep up with Jensen. And hadn't that been a pleasant surprise to discover that Jared was a knot whore and if he could he would have Jensen's dick in him twenty-four hours a day seven days a week. And when Jared's heat hit, Jensen felt a shiver of pure lust course throughout his body as he recalled the sheer sex-filled days and nights of Jared begging for his knot, needing him to fill him.

From the moment he met Stephen Amell Jensen had known that the alpha wasn't good enough for Jared and he had been proven right and in the end, he won Jared's heart and finally convinced him that he wanted him more for than just a quick fuck and as his dirty secret.

_Santa baby, an outer space convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you, dear  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
Next year, I could be as good  
If you check off my Christmas list_

_Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot  
Been an angel all year  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa honey, one little thing I really need  
The deed to a platinum mine  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa baby, and fill my stocking with the duplex and checks  
Sign your "X" on the line  
Santa cutie, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me_

Settling himself down on Jensen's lap Jared's hands from tons of practice easily undid the button and zipper of Jensen's jeans and a satisfied smirk appeared on Jared's face as he saw how hard his alpha was after his little show. Closing the distance between them Jared sang in time with the last of the song,

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing  
A ring, I don't mean on the phone  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry, tonight_

Grasping Jared's hips a growl escaped Jensen's mouth as he slipped his hands under the short skirt and his fingers skimmed lace, with a flick of his hands he had the skirt hiked up high enough that he could see the baby pink lace panties that barely covered his beloved's cock and his lips twitched up into a smile as he spotted the wet spot, "Oh is my baby wet for me? Does he want my fingers in him opening him up and making him ready for my dick? Are you waiting to ride my dick and then fill full when I knot you?" Jensen purred, he already knew the answer but wanted to hear it from Jared as his fingers worked their way into Jared's hole and wasn't surprised to find that he was already wet.

"Yes! God Jensen, I need you so much! I need your knot filling me!" Jared pleaded as he felt Jensen's fingers enter him and he began to buck against them.

"That's my good omega," Jensen growled as he claimed Jared's lips in a deep kiss.

It didn't take long before Jared was rocking himself on Jensen's fingers taking them in as deep as they would go and as much as Jared loved Jensen's fingers in him it wasn't enough. "Please," Jared begged against the side of Jensen's cheek. Jared knew what his alpha wanted to hear from him, "Please I need your dick in me."

"Whatever my baby wants," Jensen growled out. Tearing the panties off of Jared's body and silently promising to replace them, he never got tired of the sight of Jared in panties but right now he didn't have that much control left to take them off.

The moment he felt Jensen enter him Jared tossed his head back in passion as he let out a loud keening noise as he dug his nails into Jensen's shoulders. Soon the only sounds in the house were moans and cries of passion as Jared rode Jensen taking him as deep as he could.

Jensen knew the moment Jared felt his knot beginning to form as he rocked his body faster and taking him in deeper.

A loud cry of pleasure escaped Jared as he felt Jensen's knot form binding them together. A fine sheen of sweat clung to his body as he rested his forehead against Jensen's. "I love you," Jared whispered.

Grinning Jensen pressed a kiss against the bit mark on Jared's neck, "I love you too sugar."


End file.
